goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Kate Ashby misbehaves at Augustin Burger again and gets beaten up by The Kings of Monsters (feat. Woody Woodpecker)
Little Kate Ashby misbehaves at Augustin Burger again and gets Doomed is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Little Kate Ashby. Kate didn't get what she wanted at Augustin Burger. So, she destroys Augustin Burger. Woody, Edwina, Lucy and William ground Kate Transcript * Kate: Hey, Mr. Woodpecker. * Woody Woodpecker: What is it, Kate? * Kate: Can we please go to Augustin Burger? * Woody Woodpecker: No. We're having berry ricotta hotcakes for lunch. * Kate: But Mr. Woodpecker, I'm hungry, so let's go to Augustin Burger! * Woody Woodpecker: Kate, I said no. * Kate: I want Augustin Burger (8 times) Right Now! * Woody Woodpecker: Kate, for the last time, the answer is no. * Chilly Willy: Woody, I don't have anything to make the hotcakes! * Woody Woodpecker: Did you hear that, Kate? Chilly Willy said that he doesn't have anything to make the hotcakes. That means we can go. * Kate: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! * (At Augustin Burger) * Augustin: Welcome to Augustin Burger. How can I take your orders today? * Woody Woodpecker: I would like the Augustin Nuggets combo with french fries, a Coke, and an Oreo milkshake. * Kate: I would like the Augustin Combo with french fries, a bottle of apple juice, and a vanilla milkshake, please. * Augustin: I am sorry to say this, but we're out of vanilla milkshakes. * Kate: What? Please tell me you're joking! * Augustin: Don't feel bad, little girl. How about a chocolate milkshake instead? * Kate: Why? * Woody Woodpecker: Because, Kate, they're out of vanilla milkshakes. Why don't you have a chocolate milkshake instead? * Kate: (Maliyan Evans voice) NO WAY! I WANT THE VANILLA MILKSHAKE, SO GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! * Augustin: Uh-oh... * Woody Woodpecker: Kate, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a chocolate milkshake or you won't have anything at all and we'll go back home. * Kate: (Maliyan Evans voice) THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DESTROY AUGUSTIN BURGER! * (Kate destroys the restaurant and attacks the customers) * Shawn Brunner: (Shadow's voice) Noooooo! * Fievel: (Wave the Swallow screaming sound effect) * Fluttergirl: Ouch! * Princess Matilda: Somebody call an ambulance! * Woody Woodpecker: (Scary Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH MY FREAKING GOD! KATE ASHBY, WHAT IN THE WORlD IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU JUST DESTROYED AUGUSTIN BURGER! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL! * (At home) * Edwina: Kate, we just saw the news. We heard that you destroyed Augustin Burger just because you didn't get what you wanted. How dare you destroy a public restaurant? That's it! You are grounded until Chinese New Year of 2015. You'll only eat fruit and vegetables. You're not allowed to steal things, play with your friends, go on the computer, listen to music that AYBAYBAYDOG1 likes on the radio. Normally I would say go to bed right now while I order you some Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Shimajirō, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), Wreck-It Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen, The Lion King, Barney, Teletubbies, Arthur, and The Great Mouse Detective DVDs from Amazon. and starting tomorrow, and you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday for the rest of the grounding time! * Kate: (Sobs) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff All Little Kate Ashby Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by Gfourtx Category:2014 videos